Brendan and Leo! Heroes United!
Brendan and Leo! Heroes United! is the twenty-sixth episode altogether and is the thirteenth episode of the second season, it is the Season 2 finale and the first crossover episode of Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix. Synopsis In order to get an A+ on his 800-word essay on animals,Brendan gets Galapagus to teleport the gang to Africa to explore wildlife, but when he teleports back home, he accidently teleports Leo, Tommy and Coco to Brendan's house as well! Together they must find a way to get back to Africa! The Episode is at Plumber’s Headquaters, he is seen being taught about animals by a teacher named Mr. Teacher. Mr. Teacher: Right… Now we’ve gone through that, let’s talk about what you have to do, you have to go somewhere and write down the activities of animals! Brendan: Got it! is in his room studying! Galapagus: Where do you wanna go to study about animals? Brendan: I don’t know, Wanna play the not study game? Galapagus: How do you play? sweeps the books off the desk. Brendan: WERE ALREADY PLAYING! are soon seen playing Mario Party 3 on their Nintendo 64. next day, Brendan realises he never did his essay. Mr. Teacher: DID YOU DO YOUR ESSAY? Brendan: Uh… Mr. Teacher: AHAHAHA! THE ONLY WAY YOU COULD PASS NOW IS IF YOU… Brendan: Oh look! A child in pain! Mr. Teacher: A child in pain? on a stool and gets some popcorn and soda in happiness Where? he lied. Hey! There’s no child in pain here! But there will be in a minute! is seen in his room with Galapagus and Roy panicking. Brendan: Quick! Galapagus! Get us somewhere where I can study animals! Galapagus: Got it! uses his magical powers to teleport them out of the room. a jungle in Africa, a purple orb opens up, some of the animals around it run away, when the orb disappears, out comes Galapagus, Brendan and Roy. Brendan: Ah! Here we are! At uhh… Roy: Africa! Brendan: Africa! Roy: You don’t say, Sherlock. Brendan: Quiet! We have to go look for animals to study! go through the jungle, after going through a thorn bush and a sea full of alligators, they finally reach a see another jungle. Galapagus: Another jungle? Brendan: Pfft… As if! they see a White Lion cub called Leo. Roy: Oh! A white lion! Brendan: It’s a super rare species that! Galapagus: Really! Brendan: Yeah! stares at them. Brendan: SCAN MODE ON! Modelatrix flashes Green and blue. Then “WHITE LION ADDED TO PLAYLIST 3.” Is heard. Galapagus: Brendan was that really needed? Brendan: Hey, at least they won’t go extinct! Roy: Ugh… Brendan: Anyway… the Modelatrix starts doing strange stuff, then “UNIVERSAL TRANSLATOR TURNED ON” is heard. Brendan: Huh? What? Galapagus: It lets you talk to anything that isn’t a Vulpimancer. Leo: Why can I talk to you? Brendan: Because the Modelatrix did something and now I can talk to animals… Leo: Umm… Modelatrix? Brendan: Oh… It lets me turn into other beings. Leo: Like what? Galapagus: You… Leo: What? Brendan: Because I scanned you… don’t you know anything about alien technology? Leo: No… Roy: Brendan, ask him something! Brendan: Oh yeah, I need to pass a test so I need you to tell me about the inhabitants here… Galapagus: You really can’t be bothered just looking at them, Can you? Brendan: Nope! a grant’s gazelle with a straw hat on his horns named Tommy, and a green parrot named Coco, come to warn Leo about something! Tommy: Leo! Look! Coco: What is it? in the air, they see a hot-air balloon. Leo: I have no idea… Brendan: SCAN MODE ON! Modelatrix flashes Green and blue. Then “GAZELLE AND PARROT ADDED TO PLAYLIST 3.” Is heard. Roy: BRENDAN! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Brendan: Sorry… Galapagus: Come on now! It’s getting late… teleports them back to their house. their home, Brendan, Galapagus and Roy are back in their house. Brendan: I never did my report! Galapagus: I can’t teleport you back to the jungle because my head hurts… Roy: to Brendan not finishing his test You’re so goona be in trouble! Tommy: offscreen Where are we? Galapagus and Roy all glare at each other in horror. Brendan: Galapagus did you… Galapagus: Oh no… stare at Leo, Tommy and Coco as the camera pans to the latter, much to their horror, they also have been teleported to Brendan’s room. Leo: Yes, yes you did. starts as the main Theme song soon quickly changes to “Go past the savannah Leo” in English, Then the theme song changes back to the main theme song, then finishes as “Go past the savannah Leo. In English” Brendan: Galapagus! Galapagus: I’m so sorry! Leo: It’s okay! I once met a human called Kenichi! He took care of me for about a year before I reached Panja’s jungle! Brendan: Ohh… Anyway… I have to do my essay to essay Okay mister essay, I say, PREPARE TO BE WRITTEN! appears to do what looks likes lot of work! I’M DOING IT! I’M DOING IT! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! stabbing the paper with his pencil. AND SOME OF THESE! AND SOME OF THESE! to have finished his essay. ALMOST THERE AND DONE! Now let’s see how it looks so far! The…- checks his paper, all he has written is “The.” Brendan: Break time! [Looks at Leo, Tommy and Coco. Tommy and Coco look bored… it turns out Brendan brought them to Plumber’s headquarters. Mr. Teacher: YOU GET AN A+! Brendan: Really? Mr. Teacher: If you did your essay! Brendan: What? Mr. Teacher: And you have only written one word, F! Brendan: Aw, man… and CO. are back in his room. Brendan: How are we gonna get you back home? Galapagus: Take a plane to Africa? Roy: Walk there? Leo: Get that turtle to teleport us back to Africa? Brendan: What? And ruin the plot? Leo: Pretty much… Brendan: Ugh… Galapagus: Besides, my head hurts, I won’t be able to do that again for another 48 hours. Roy: Then what will we do? Brendan: Stay here for 48 hours and- Tommy: We can’t do that! Brendan: Why? What could possibly go wrong? Leo: You don’t have the supplies to keep us alive! Brendan: Oh… Galapagus: So anyway… Do we have money for a plane? Roy: No… It costs £4,599 per person… it would cost £27,594 for all of us to get on… Brendan: Ouch… Then I guess it’s time for the lottery! Galapagus: Nah… Brendan: Wanna walk there? Leo: It’s too far to walk and- and CO. are walking down a street. Leo: I can’t believe you chose to walk… Brendan: Ah… What can possibly go wrong? a giant snake called SSSerpent lands in front of Brendan. SSSerpent: You! You are Brendan, right? Brendan: Yes! SSSerpent: I wasss told by Vilgax to kill you for the Modelatrix! Tommy: behind Galapagus. WHAT IS THAT THING? Brendan: I have no idea. the Modelatrix, turns into Leo. Lionblitz: Umm… This is awkward… Leo: You’re… Me? Galapagus: Yep! That’s what the Modelatrix can do. Lionblitz: Uhh… SSSerpent: Are you kidding me? Thisss will be easssy! Lionblitz: on SSSerpent’s head. SSSerpent: GET OFF OF ME! his head strong enough for Lionblitz to lose his grip and crash through a window. Galapagus: Oh no! SSSerpent: Oh no isss right! Roy: Stop doing those stupid snake puns! SSSerpent: No! Roy: into his Arburian Pelarota form, he launches himself at SSSerpent, who is easily crushed by Roy, he rolls on SSSerpent a few times before finishing. Galapagus: You did it Roy? Roy: WHY WEREN’T YOU HELPING? Galapagus: I had to protect Leo and friends. is seen walking out of the door of the house with the window he crashed through, he has some cuts on his face. Lionblitz: Oww… Leo: Are you okay? Lionblitz: I’m fine… back into Brendan. Roy: Are you sure? That looked really painful. Brendan: Seriously… I’m fine! Galapagus: Okay then… the next scene, Brendan and CO. are in the park. Brendan: Hey! Wanna do something? Galapagus: Sure! Brendan: Help that little girl! Mysterious Caped Man has taken a little girl’s kite and thrown it in a tree, the girl is crying… Galapagus: Hold on I’m coming! screen shakes, then Galapagus lands on the ground with a black eye. Galapagus: Brendan do something! Brendan: Got it! turns into Coco. Parrochatter: Uhh… How am I going to win? Coco: I don’t know… Parrochatter: Umm… Here we go? title card says 1.2 seconds later, then the screen shows Parrochatter stuck in the kite. The Little Girl: JERK! throws some ice cream in Parrochatter’s face. Parrochatter: HEY! eating the ice cream! HEY IT’S VANILLA! Brendan and CO. are fighting Jared. Jared: Mwahahahha! You won’t be able to defeat me now! Brendan: Yeah I will! Jared: Why? Brendan: (Singing live and learn) There’s a face searching far so far and wide! There’s a place where you’d dream you’d never find! Hold on to one end! into Tommy. Grantzelle: Umm… Hold on to one end? tries to charge into Jared, he misses, and crashes through the door. Tommy: Oh no! Brendan lost! Galapagus: Let me handle this, launches a giant mana crystal at Jared, who becomes KO’d. Roy: YAY! YOU WERE USEFUL FOR ONCE! Galapagus: For once? END SCENE and CO are walking down the street. Galapagus: Today was pretty embarrassing for you… Brendan: I know… Roy: Leo he’s normally pretty good! But he got 3 new transformations so I think he’s still just trying to get used to them. Leo: Oh… Brendan: But that mint ice cream was so worth being stuck in a tree! Galapagus: Really? Even after the Mysterious Caped Man THREW YOU THROUGH A KITE? Brendan: Yeah… Roy: Maybe you should be more careful with who you scan… Brendan: Yeah… are approaching a cave, it says “Africa is this way.” Brendan: Hey! Were almost at your home! Tommy: Africa is through that cave? Galapagus: Apparently. Coco: Then let’s go through! walk through. The sign falls off, the sign behind it reads “Sewer Slide.” and CO are walking through the Sewer slide entrance. Brendan: So Africa is just past this area? Roy: Well that’s what the sign said! Leo: Shh! Listen! hear running water… Brendan: We might be nearing the African waterfall! Coco: How can we? We only walked through this dump for about 59 seconds! reach the slide. Brendan: Oh… It’s a water slide… Roy: Cool! Brendan: Wanna go down it? Galapagus: Umm… Sure! goes down the slide, Galapagus and Roy follow 5 seconds after. Leo: Come on guys! Tommy: Are you sure? Leo: Sure! What can possibly wrong? Coco: A lot of things. Leo: Well… Let’s go down anyway! It’s the only way through! Tommy: sighs. Fine. Tommy and Coco go down the slide. Brendan: Weeeee! finds out that the exit to the slide is a giant canyon! Brendan: OH GOD WHY? into Dragonflight, who begins to block the way. Dragonflight: Ow! Ow! Cramps! Galapagus: Did you turn into Dragonflight? Dragonflight: Don’t go down! It’s dangerous! Galapagus: We can’t! Roy: A certain Geochelone Aerio is blocking the way! Galapagus: Well I’m sorry! But I can’t help being big! Roy: Whatever! Dragonflight: whispering Forgive me guys. breathes his laser like breath through the slide exit. Galapagus: BRENDAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING- NO! slide explodes. All that’s left is Dragonflight and CO, (Galapagus used a Mana shield.) Galapagus: Can you warn us next time? Dragonflight: Okay! Leo: Where are we? Dragonflight: at a map. I think were in… out to world map, a red dot on Russia represents Brendan. Russia! Galapagus: Oh wow! Wait how did we get to Russia so fast? Roy: This must be the work of… Dragonflight: FAIRY GOD PARENTS! Roy: World portals. Dragonflight: Darn it! Brendan and CO walk through the streets of Russia. Galapagus notices a stand. Galapagus: Free games? Brendan notices a stand Brendan: Free Modelatrixes? with Roy. Roy: Free Arburia repair kits? the Rest! Leo: A free trip back to Africa? Tommy: No way! Coco: We can go home now! a pit opens in front of the stands. The 6 fall through and land into cages. Brendan: Where’s my free Modelatrix? Roy: I don’t think we’re getting them. walks through. Jared: MWAHAHAHAHA! Brendan: Typical… Galapagus: Just typical… Roy: You want the Modelatrix… Don’t you? Jared: Yep! Brendan: to Roy, Galapagus and the rest. Distract him! Galapagus: Got it! Roy: Hey Jared! Will your next answer be a no? Jared: Hmmm… this is happening, Brendan turns into Parrochatter, who goes through the cage bars, he flies away… Parrochatter: YAY! flies up to a Master Control room, where he turns into Lionblitz. Lionblitz: Right… Let’s see… presses some buttons… Which makes Galapagus and CO free. Jared: What? Galapagus: Yay! turns into Grantzelle. Grantzelle: Right! Now to disguise myself! himself look like a lamp post! Jared: in the Master control room. Aha! breaks Grantzelle’s disguise. Grantzelle: Aww… SO CLOSE! Jared: Do you really think I’m stupid? Grantzelle: Yes… Jared: Why? Grantzelle: Uhh… and CO fly onto the scene. Galapagus: Brendan! Grantzelle: Galapagus! Jared: Time to die! Grantzelle: at Jared, he misses, he decides to turn into Chillax, [Chillax tries to freeze Jared, but fails because Jared has a fire gun. Then Chillax turns into Starrydactyl, he flies onto the scene, but crashes through the window, he comes back in the room as Mr. Turtle. Galapagus: Use your wind powers! Turtle tries to blow Jared away, in which the latter hits a wall and the former turns into Eyeclops, who uses an ice beam to shoot at Jared, he misses, then Eyeclops turns into Splashattack, who shoots water at the floor, making Jared fall over, then Splashattack turns into Shockerfish, he uses his electricity to KO Jared. Shockerfish: I won! Roy: Yeah! Jared: You haven’t seen the last of me! another scene the police have come, they arrest Jared. Policeman #1: You now have a death sentence. Jared: YOU HAVENT SEEN THE LAST OF ME! Brendan: You’re being executed! We have seen the last of you… Coco: What’s a death sentence? Brendan: If you’ve done a bad enough crime, you’ll be shot to death. Tommy: What? Galapagus: Why would anyone do that? Brendan: I have no idea… Leo: Shouldn’t we be going to Africa? Brendan: Yeah! are seen walking through Syria. Galapagus: Are you sure this is the way? Brendan: I HAVE NO IDEA ANYMORE! Roy: YOU’VE TAKEN US A WAR BRENDAN! Brendan: Sorry… NOT MY FAULT WE DON’T HAVE TICKETS FOR A PLANE! Leo: There’s no point yelling about it. Roy: NO POINT? NO POINT? HE’S TAKEN US TO DEATH CITY! airstrike happens. Galapagus uses a mana shield to block explosions. Galapagus: I hate this job… montage is shown with Brendan and CO trying to get through Syria with aliens like Starrydactyl, Drill Dude, and Tactical Nuke, which ends with a peace treaty, stopping the war. are now in the Sahara Desert. Brendan: Were in the Sahara Desert! Galapagus: Is this near Panja’s jungle? Leo: Sorry, but I don’t know, we are simply natural. Brendan: This is the last time I let anyone listen to sonic music. Galapagus: Yeah… Roy: I agree! Leo: I’m just saying… Brendan: I bet you are! Galapagus: Hmm… Hey look! I can see something! No wait never mind… montage is shown with Brendan using Splashattack to cool everyone off. Splashattack: I hate this job… title card says at Madagascar, Brendan tears it up, revealing they are in Zimbabwe. Brendan: We are not ever doing a crossover with that series… Galapagus: Why? Brendan: I have no idea… Roy: We’re nearing South Africa… Leo: Really? Brendan: Yeah… Tommy: Were nearly home? Galapagus: Yep! Coco: Hooray! I can’t wait to see everyone again! Brendan: Don’t get your hopes up… What if it’s destroyed? Galapagus: Don’t scare them like that, Brendan! Brendan: Okay then… montage appears to begin of them walking, Then Brendan tears that up. Brendan: I’M SICK OF MONTAGES! Galapagus: Hey! Is that? Leo: Yes! Panja’s jungle! WE’RE HOME! Brendan: QUICK! LET’S GO! run for 30 seconds, then in then we see then being depressed about something, it turns out Vilgax knew Brendan was coming here… so he destroyed Panja’s Jungle looking for him. Leo: No… Brendan: Vilgax? I thought I killed you! Vilgax: Well you thought wrong! MWAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHA! Brendan: But why? Why Panja’s jungle? Vilgax: I knew you had to do your essay! So I took this to my advantage and went here… I destroyed the jungle looking for you... Leo: You’ll pay for this! Vilgax: As if! Mwahahahahaha! turns into Inlizarble, he turns invisible then walks behind Vilgax, Vilgax punches Inlizarble to the other side of the jungle. Inlizarble: Oww… turns into Hyperspeed, who zooms back to the other side. Vilgax: I can’t believe you! Such a persistent being! Hyperspeed: I’m not persistent! I just care about my friends! Vilgax: Your friends? Hyperspeed: Yep! Vilgax: Why do you have friends? They just slow you down! Hyperspeed: Well, I just want company! Vilgax: I DON’T NEED COMPANY! Hyperspeed: into Icyguana, who tries to freeze Vilgax, he breaks free easily… Icyguana: Guys! A little help here? Galapagus: Got it! flies to Vilgax and makes a Mana Shield, in which the latter obliterates the shield. Galapagus: Uh oh! throws Galapagus away. Roy: I’m coming! turns into his Arburian Pelarota form and rolls into Vilgax, in which Vilgax puts his hand on his shell. In which makes Roy half-buried into the ground. [Icyguana gets an idea! Icyguana: to Leo and turns into Tetrahands. Hey Vilgax! Vilgax: What? Tetrahands: CATCH! throws Leo onto Vilgax’s face. Vilgax: AAAAAHHHHH! Tetrahands: Oh you want AAHHH? Here’s AAHHH! turns into AAHHHH! Vilgax: AAHHH! Leo: off of Vilgax and looks at AAHHH WHAT THE HECK IS THAT? THAT’S HORRIFYING! AAHHH: AAHHH! runs away in terror from AAHHH, in which the latter turns to Tommy and Coco. Tommy and Coco: AAHHH! hides behind Tommy’s neck in terror. While Tommy runs away. AAHHH: Eh he he… into Rage Tiger. Rage Tiger: 'LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING VILGAX! YOUR GONNA GET OWNED BY ME! BECAUSE I AM RAGE TIGER! AND RAGE TIGER IS MAD BECAUSE HE LIKES TO BE MAD AND WHEN RAGE TIGER IS MAD HE-' Vilgax: to Rage Tiger and punches him, in which the latter turns into Spinball. Spinball: Yay! rolls into Vilgax, in which the former suffers the same fate as Roy. Leo: offscreen BRENDAN! runs onto the scene, where he tries to get Spinball out of his pit. Vilgax: PITIFUL FELINE! throws Leo into a tree. Tommy and Coco: Leo! Vilgax: Are you serious? Coco: into Vilgax’s face Vilgax: Stop blocking my view you obnoxious bird! punches Coco into the ground. Tommy: Coco! charges into Vilgax, which makes him fall over. Vilgax: DIE! throws Tommy into a cliff. In which part of the cliff begins to fall onto Tommy, Galapagus has just come back. Galapagus: Tommy! uses Mana to pick up the part off the cliff, in which he throws it at Vilgax, in which the latter smashes it into pieces. Vilgax: No one take me nobody can tear me, I’ll live an endless life forever! MWAHAHAHA! Galapagus: NO YOU WON’T! mana to pick up spinball. Vilgax: ''I am the Vilgax! That’s what I am! I am the Vilgax! I got the master plan! I am the Vilgax! That’s what I am! I am the Vilgax! I got the master plan! ''Spinball: I am so making that into a song… Galapagus: How are you? Spinball: I have the instrumental… Vilgax: DIE! turns into Dragonflight, he jumps onto Vilgax, but Vilgax catches him, and throws him away. Galapagus: Well that’s embarrassing… Dragonflight: I’ll put you right back where you came from Vilgax! turns into Drill Dude, he drills him into the floor. Yeah! Now you’re faced down on the floor! Vilgax: NO I AM NOT! throws Drill dude into a tree, he jumps to a cliff. Drill Dude: Have at thee! drills into the cliff, Vilgax loses his balance and falls off, landing into a pile of rubble and then more rubble falls onto him! I BEAT VILGAX! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! Umm… Guys? GUYS! END SCENE and CO are seen fixing the last of the forest. Leo: Thanks for fixing the forest for us! Brendan: Your welcome! Galapagus: We’d best be going home! Brendan: Okay! Bye guys! Leo, Tommy and Coco: Bye Brendan! teleports them back to his house. THE END Characters *Brendan McDarby *Galapagus *Roy Lawrence *Leo The Lion (first appearance) *Coco the Parrot (first appearance) *Tommy The Grant's Gazelle (first appearance) *Darkhood *Jared Barred *Mr. Teacher (first appearance) *Vilgax *Ssserpent Aliens Used *Lionblitz (x2) (first appearance) *Parrochatter (x2) (first appearance) *Grantzelle (x2) (first appearance) *Dragonflight (x2) *Chillax *Starrydactyl *Mr. Turtle *Eyeclops *Splashattack (x2) *Shockerfish *Drill Dude *Tactical Nuke *Inlizarble *Hyperspeed *Icyguana *Tetrahands *AAHHH *Rage Tiger *Spinball Trivia *Brendan transformed into an alien 23 times throughout the episode, 18 aliens were shown. *This is the first crossover of Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix. Category:Season 2 episodes (Gen 1) Category:Brendan's appearances Category:Galapagus's appearances Category:Roy's appearances Category:Mr. Teacher's appearances Category:Leo's appearances Category:Tommy's appearances Category:Coco's appearances Category:SSSerpent's appearances Category:Lionblitz's appearances Category:Darkhood's appearances Category:Parrochatter's appearances Category:Grantzelle's appearances Category:Dragonflight's appearances Category:Jared's appearances Category:Chillax's appearances Category:Starrydactyl's appearances Category:Mr. Turtle's appearances Category:Eyeclops's appearances Category:Splashattack's appearances Category:Shockerfish's appearances Category:Drill Dude's appearances Category:Tactical Nuke's appearances Category:Vilgax's appearances Category:Inlizarble's appearances Category:Hyperspeed's appearances Category:Icyguana's appearances Category:Tetrahand's appearances Category:Rage Tiger's appearances Category:Spinball's appearances